Various comfort and safety functions, e.g., lane keeping systems, intelligent light control, traffic sign recognition, etc., are displayed today with the aid of mono or stereo front cameras (hereafter referred to MPC or SVC in short) integrated on the windshield. Such cameras detect, among other things, traffic lanes and objects which may be distinguished or classified in passenger cars, trucks, motorcycles, and the like.